The Outcast
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Jack arrives In a town called Arendelle. Jack meets Elsa the Snow Queen. Elsa needs to make a choice of either to protect her people or trust Jack. Jack Frost is the outcast and is not trusted by the people of Arendelle or anyone around. Set after the movie Frozen and before Rise of the guardians. Jelsa Song fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi It's jackandelsaforever101 here with a new story.**

 **I hope you enjoy. The song i'm using is called On My Own by Three Days Grace. Jack and Elsa's relationship will progress. Please review this story, thanks.**

 **JACK POV**

I find myself flying over a town called Arendalle, I really don't know why or how I'm here, It's all a blur. Mother Nature told me that I froze this land, I didn't, for a madder of fact! But none of the less she blamed it on me, gheesh! I was no where near here at the time, It was suppose to be summer. I don't stay for the summer's, it's too hot for me to handle. I bet some summer spirit blamed it on me.

I fly down to the village and put my hood up, It's crowded here. There's people outside playing games and having fun though which is awesome. Anyway I walked around the village trying to find my way around. Then I hear someone talking, "Mom? who's that?" the kid said. I just keep walking hoping it was someone elts their talking about. I decide to walk faster through the crowded area. "Father look, he's carrying a staff." I heard another kid say. As much as I want someone to see me, right now I don't want them to.

I heard this town has a habit of disliking people with magic. If human people with magic scare them, It's gonna be worst if they figure out I'm the Spirit of Winter. My legend in this town is not so great, this is Norway. They think I'm some evil spirit or something like that, I don't want to be seen. I'm hoping they would just stop commenting on what I look like or who am I. "Mom...this person's not from here." I take a peak at the people from under my hood.

"Father, I think he's lost."

"Don't worry Mom's here."

"He has frost on his shirt!"

"Mom what if he's cold?"

"Mom who's is that?"

I seriously need to get out of here, these people scare me. I don't want to fly right now so I decided to take a run for it. I feel all eyes watching me as I run off.

~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~

Once I was far enough away from the people I get to a castle. I put my hood back up, it fell off while I was running. I flew towards the castle, making sure some guards don't see me. I look through an open window and no one was there. I sneak in quietly, don't make a sound while entering. I walk around the halls, making sure that no one see's me. "Elsa...your breakfast is ready." I hear from someone, who the heck is Elsa? I hide around the corner when someone opens the door. "Thank you." said someone, Elsa I think it is.

"Your welcome, Queen Elsa." I hear again. A queen, they still exist? It didn't madder I didn't have time to think about it. I saw the guards shadow coming towards me. I jump up to the ceiling and try to hide up here. The person shivered when they go past were I was standing. I see him walk away, I jump back down to the floor. "That was close." I said to myself. I can't help but wonder who this so called Queen is. I turn the corner and walked to the doors, I felt a cold breeze coming from under the door. I bet the 'Queen' left the window open or something, It wall fall time.

Suddenly the door nob turns, I jump up to the ceiling again. A girl comes out with a blue dress, braided hair, with blue shoes or something maybe. "I thought someone was here." The girl said to herself. The door closes, I sigh and jumped back down. That was too close, why am I sneaking around in a castle anyway. I have to get out of here.

"Elsa! are you awake yet?!" I hear from down the hall, I rolled my eyes and book it down the hallway. There is too much people around this castle. "Elsa?" A girls voice said. OK who's this, the door opens. "Anna. Good morning." Elsa said.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I hear the girl, Anna, said. She kinda, sang the words. "of coarse Anna, come on!" Elsa said. They run down the hall that I ran down, I can't catch a break around here. I jumped up onto the ceiling once again hoping they don't see me. I see the two girls run down the hall way, smiling and laughing.

I land back down on the floor, people kept coming towards me, it's so weird. First the towns people and now the people in the castle. I don't know why i'm here, I don't even know what i'm suppose to do. I know I have to look over the winter but there's no winter here. It's fall, and the fall spirit's gonna hate me if i'm here. I don't even know how to get back to my world or place or area whatever. I open another window and fly out of there.

~~~~~~~ **Line break** ~~~~~~~~

I get to a castle in the mountains, it seems to be made out of ice. I wish I thought of making a castle when I was way younger. I walk to the castle's doors and pushed it open. It was nice and peaceful until I was grabbed. "GO A WAY!" something yelled at me. I turned my head to see what it was. Its a monster made out of...snow?

It threw me down the stares and I landed in some snow. I looked up at it and it went back inside. So this is how the thing want's to play huh? Two can play at that game.

I smirked as I fly up to the balcony and get in through the door way. I fly down the stairs and there it is waiting at the door. I touch down on the ground in the middle of the flour. The thing turned around and growled at me. I chuckled and slammed my staff on the ground. Frost came out of the bottom of my staff while wind came from me and extended outward it knocked down the snowman monster thing. I blow open the doors and pushed the snow monster out of there. The wind closed the door for me, I walked around the castle to finally get a good look at everything.

It was all ice and vary beautiful, who ever made this is awesome.

~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~

 **ELSA POV**

I was almost finished playing with Anna, we were building snowman's and anything we could think of. Me and Anna always do this every morning, not that i'm complaining. "Elsa, can you bring this one to life?!" Anna said from behind me. I roll my eyes and concentrated. I gather my magic in my hands then blasted it at the snowman, willing it to come to life. Anna watched in awe as it came to life. "we should call it Olaf number two!" Anna said. I laughed and smiled at my little sister.

There was a knock on the door, "Queen Elsa...I'm sorry to bother you but you need to do your papers now." I sighed and said good bye to Anna. She is so lucky she doesn't have to do anything. I open the door, "They are on your desk Queen Elsa."

"Thank you." I said as I walked to my room.

I opened the door to my room and saw a lot of papers on the desk. I sighed, well lets get to work. After twenty to forty papers I grow tired of signing them. I rub the sides of my head and let out a long sigh. I looked out my window and see the mountains, a little break from signing wouldn't hurt.

I went outside and started to head to the mountains. Yes I could ride on a horse but I didn't want to do that. I walk across the ford, making sure I didn't freeze it to much.

~~~~~~~ **Line break** ~~~~~~~

Once I got to my castle I smiled. I said hello to my snow monster and walked up my stairs, I push open the door and stepped inside. I walked up two flights of stairs. I stopped when I saw someone on the ground. How would someone get past my snow monster and into the castle. It wasn't moving what if the person died from the cold.

I ran to the person on the ground. "Wake up...please, wake up." I said not, wanting to touch the person. The person moved and I saw...his face. I never seem him around before, he must have been lost. He's so pale and there is frost over his long shirt. He must be freezing, "Wake up." I said again. This time he opened his eyes, the are the most icy blue I have ever seen. Are eyes met and he jumped away from me. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy put his hood down and I see the most whitest hair in my life, not that I'm staring. He got up and ran, he jumped off my balcony. My eyes widen, I got up and ran to see if the boy was alright. I look down but I don't see him anywhere, not even foot prints or anything.

I step outside my castle and search the aria. Were could he be? "Hello? Little boy? Who are you?" I yelled. I looked up and around but i couldn't find him. "Could you a least tell me your name?" I saw a glimpse of something go past me. I gasp and looked around frantically. "Is that you little boy?" I said.

"How can you see me?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the same boy. I couldn't answer are weird questions the boy is asking, "um..." the boy seemed shocked. I take a step forward "Are you okay?" I asked.

"How can you see me? How can you hear me?" The boy said. I didn't know what to say, "um I don't know? Why are you asking me these questions?" I said. We both didn't say anything to each other. "What is your name?" I asked. The boy swallowed, "M-My name is Jack...Jack Frost." I gasp, "Your...your the Spirit of Winter." I said. Snow started to fall, I have got to stop doing that. "I-I'm." I said.

I looked down, "I'm sorry, but you have to go, you can't be here." I said. Jack seemed paranoid, "No, no, wait, please...I just met you...you can't leave, I have so much to ask you." he said. I shook my head, I couldn't let him anywhere near my people. I cast out magic at him, I didn't want to fight him but it's for the good of my people. I was surprised when he blocked it with the staff of his.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Jack cast out magic at Elsa, Elsa moved out of the way. "Stop...I don't want to fight you." Jack said. Elsa put her hands down. "Elsa..." Jack said. Elsa was surprised, how can he know her name. "How do you know me?" Jack let out a breath, "Because I saw you before, in the castle, you wanted to play with the other girl named Anna." Elsa shook her head, she need Jack to get out of here now. "Jack please I need you to go." Elsa said, she knows that if he goes to Arendelle something bad will happen to him. Her guards will take him into custedy or even worse. "Elsa...please don't leave me." Jack said.

"Enough!" Elsa said while casting out ice in a curve on the ground to separate her and Jack. The ice touches him but he doesn't do anything. "Go! you have to go." Elsa said. Jack started breathing heavily "Elsa wait." Elsa turned around and said, "Go...I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa started to run away. Jack looked down then he ran off.

~~~~~~~~~ **Line Break** ~~~~~~~~~

Jack was lost and no one can help him. Jack walked around for hours and he doesn't recognize anything. Jack stopped and looked around slowly. " _I walk alone, think of home._ " Jack started to walk again. " _Memories of long ago. No one knows,_ " Jack furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. " _I lost,_ " Jack looked up, his eyes are angry " _My soul long ago._ "

" _Lied to much, she said that she's had enough. Am I too much, she said that she's had enough._ " Jack walked faster, chin up high and face hardened. " _Standing on my own, remembering the one's i left at home-_ "

Elsa stopped running, she was slightly angry and sad at the same time. " _Forget about the life I use to know._ " Elsa wanted to forget that whole meeting with Jack. " _Forget about the one I left at home._ "

Elsa and Jack both started to run, " _I need to run far away._ " Elsa looked back to her castle as Jack shook his head. " _Can't go back to that place._ "

Jack looked back to the castle in the distance, " _Like she told me._ " Jack look down, held his head and told himself, " _I'm just a big disgrace._ "

Elsa looked at her hands. " _Lied to much!_ "

Jack held his staff in his hands. " _She said that she's had enough, I'm I too much? She that she's had enough._ "

Elsa took a breath in as she looked around. " _Standing on my own._ " Elsa saw Jack in her mind, she can't seem to get him out of her head. " _Remembering the one I left at home. Forget about the life I use to know, forget about the one I left at home._ "

Jack stopped walking and came to a stop. " _So now I'm standing here alone, I'm learning how to live life on my own._ " Snow started to fall in his frustration. " _Lied to much. I think that I've had enough. Am I too much? she said that she's had enough._ " Jack started to run, " _I'm standing on my own._ "

Elsa walked backwards as she looked to the castle. " _Remembering the one I left at home, Forget about the life I use to know, Forget about the one I left at home._ "

Jack was breathing heavily as he ran away. " _So now I'm, standing here alone, learning how to live life on my own._ "

Elsa: _Forget about the past-_

Jack: _I'll never know._

Jack and Elsa: _Forget about the one I left alone!_

 **There you go people, the first chapter of the story I'm gonna do. I don't count on making this story long. Review please. Oh and tell me what you want to happen next and I might consider it. Haha**

 **I am out of here.**


	2. Notice From Me

**Hi It's jackandelsaforever101 here. To say that i'm sorry I won't be doing anymore songs for this story. I found out by a compliant on the reviews saying this breaks part of the rules. you can not copyright** ** _Musical Lyrics_** **or something like that.**

 **If you still would like me to continue with this story, please review saying you want it to continue please. I have a lot of good Idea's with this story and I wouldn't want it to go to waist.**

 **Please review if I should do a continuation or not.**

 **Thank You.**

 **~jackandelsaforever101**


End file.
